Stephanie Sheh
| birth_place = Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. New York City, New York, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles | occupation = Voice actress, ADR director, writer, producer | years_active = 2001–present | home_town = Northern California, U.S. | website = | imagesize = | ethnicity = | alias = Jennifer Sekiguchi, Laura Chyu, Tiffany Hsieh, Lulu Chiang }} Stephanie Sheh is an American voice actress, ADR director, writer and producer who has worked for several major companies, including Cartoon Network and Sony. She is often involved with voice-over work in English dubs of anime, cartoons, video games and films. Her notable voice roles include Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto, Eureka in Eureka Seven, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mamimi Samejima in FLCL and Mitsuha Miyamizu in Your Name. Career Sheh was born in Kalamazoo, Michigan and was raised in Northern California. She spent much of her childhood in Taiwan, where half of her relatives still live and speak Mandarin Chinese and Taiwanese Hokkien. Sheh became interested in being an actress after acting out a school play when she was in her early years in Monta Vista High School in Cupertino, California. While at the University of California, Los Angeles she was involved in anime clubs. After graduating from UCLA, she took a job as a producer while she pursued her acting career. She got her training and studying on acting, voice acting and improvisation at the Second City Training Center, East West Players, Susan Blu Voiceover Workshop and UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. Sheh has also recorded radio spots for United States Cellular Corporation. Under the moniker of Jennifer Sekiguchi, Sheh made her voice acting debut as Silky in I'm Gonna Be An Angel! in 2001. During that time, she worked at Synch-Point, which produced English dubs for anime, in which she produced the dub for I'm Gonna Be An Angel!, besides voicing Silky. She was working with Studio Pierrot when she brought in Marc Handler to ADR direct and write for FLCL, which she played as one of the main characters, Mamimi. She would later land starring voice roles as Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Eureka in Eureka Seven. She also voiced supporting character Hinata Hyuga in the hit series Naruto in which her character had a major role in the storyline. The three shows have aired on Cartoon Network with varied success. She describes Hinata's issues with self-esteem as very relatable. Sheh has been involved in voicing characters in video games such as BioShock 2, Aion: The Tower of Eternity, True Crime: New York City, Devil May Cry 4, Grand Theft Auto V, and Resident Evil 5 as the current voice of Rebecca Chambers on the Resident Evil franchise. Beyond using her voice, Stephanie was flown to Japan to provide the motion capture for the character Cereza in Sega's video game Bayonetta.http://www.stephaniesheh.com She also voiced Finnel in Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel, Mlle Blanche de Grace in BioShock 2 and Orihime Inoue in the Bleach series. Sheh has appeared several times on G4's Attack of the Show! as "Tiny Olivia Munn". In 2012, she was a host in the 2011 Talk-Show TV series BPM: Beats Per Mnet. In 2011, she formed the fundraising organization We Heart Japan in response to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. In 2013, she reprised the role of Eureka in Eureka Seven: Astral Ocean. In July 2014, Viz Media revealed details behind its upcoming Sailor Moon Blu-ray release and the series' new dub cast at its panel at the 2014 Anime Expo in Los Angeles. Sheh was cast to voice Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Viz's redub of the first anime series, as well as Crystal. On February 2, 2017, upon the release of Fire Emblem Heroes, Sheh voiced as Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Sheh later went on to voice later iterations of Tharja herself. Filmography Anime Animation Films Video games Notes References * * Stephanie Sheh's listings in Crystal Acids English Voice Acting and Production Database: * * * * }} Other references * Interview with Stephanie Sheh by AnimeOmnitude External links * * * * Category:21st-century American actors Category:Living people Category:American actors of Taiwanese descent Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:American television writers Category:American screenwriters Category:Television writers Category:American voice actors Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:American video game actors Category:People from Kalamazoo, Michigan Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:Actors from Michigan Category:People from Cupertino, California Category:American film actors Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Actors from New York City Category:Writers from New York City Category:1977 births Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Screenwriters from Michigan